Across the Mirror
by TheAmericanPrussian
Summary: In 1888 America had two children, a boy and a girl. Unable to care for them he is forced to give them up. The children are then adopted by 2P!America and 2P!England. Follow their journey to find their parents and true home.


Alaska draft 2  
Ok this is the second draft of Alaska by rometheeternal I'm renaming it 'Across the Mirror' this ones going to start with them as babies. Also in my head cannon male and female nations can give birth, but only when a land needs representation a baby will be born to the couple who are the most similar to the lands people. Also the 2P realm can be accessed by any personification with a blood family member who uses magic (you'll find who it is later) or by a portal made by a magic user.

March 2, 1888 in the snowy lands of Alaska two children were born. The twins were born to an unknown father and a young, incapable mother.

The baby girl had snow white hair and piercing light blue eyes. Pale pink lips and pale skin she was the living embodiment of the unbroken snowy lands on which she was born. The boy had blond hair the color of sunshine and soft violet eyes. He was more tanned than his sister a but had the same pale lips, a perfect mix of his parents.

Though their mother loved the twins dearly, he couldn't take care of them because he was still young and had a new nation he needed to look after. So smiling sadly he wrapped them in two scarves, one pale pink one pale blue, and put them in a basket. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote down information on the twins 'Alexia Liberty Braginsky Jones, Demetri Justice Braginsky Jones born March 2 1888 Alexia is younger by 5 minutes. I can't take care of them please give them a good home'. the man whistled for his dog.

The golden retriever bounded down the stairs "Hero I need you to take them to the orphanage and then come back please" the dog barked once and picked up the basket handle in his jaw and walked out the door. The man smiled sadly and whispered after the twins "I love you. when your older and my country is stable I'll find you and give you the love and care you deserve".

~~~with Hero~~~~

Hero began to run towards the small town's orphanage trying to find his way in the brewing snow storm.

There! The orphanage was just across the street! Dashing into the road a dog sled clipped him and sent him sprawling basket first into a mirror that had been abandoned in the alley behind him. But instead of crashing into it and being covered in glass shards he fell through the mirror, into the world of The Mirror or more commonly referred to, the 2P realm.

Alfred's PoV (2P!America)

Walking down the street I slung my bat over my shoulder. Oliver and I had just finished our latest killing spree and killed twenty three people. Suddenly a dog tumbled out of the alley and landed at our feet. The dog was a large golden retriever with a white star on its forehead. "Aww Alfie it's a puppy! Oh look~ it's carrying a basket" Oliver sung. He knelt down next to the dog and held out his hand.

The dog sniffed it and whined sounding confused but let Ollie pet it. I knelt next the the dog and he immediately turned to me and dropped the basket which Ollie picked up. Opening. The basket he squealed "Alfie look~" and shoved the open basket in my face. Inside were a pair of babies wrapped in a blue and pink scarf.

"Alfie we're keeping them~" he said excited "woah back the fuck up Oliver. We already have Amber we do not need two more kids" I said cautious. He glared at me "Alfie we're keeping them. They'll be Amber's siblings~ they're around the same age". I glared back "Hell no three babies will be a pain" "too bad we're keeping fucking them you shit head" he snapped back"

"Fine we'll keep them see if there's a not in the stupid basket". Ollie smiled and picked up a piece of paper "ok let's see~ Alexia Liberty Bragisky Jones and Demetri Justice Braginski Jones" he blinked "that's weird hey wait a second". He ducked into the alley "Ah ha! Alfie they're from the 1P world" he said coming back.

Now it was my turn to blink "ok then we're defiantly keeping them" I said and grabbed the basket. Oliver giggled and skipped up to me "let's go introduce them to Amber then~" he grabbed my hand and began to drag me down the street to our house. The dog barked and ran after us refusing to leave the babies.

At the end of the street Oliver threw open the door and walked inside. Following him we walked to the room that had been designated Ambers room. Ollie giggled "well this can be the nursery until their older then Amber and Alexia can share this room and Demetri can have the room across the hall~". I snorted "oh yeah we still need baby supplies~ we need more formula and diapers. All three can fit in the crib for now~".

Ollie giggled "Oh this is going to be so much fun~ I'll go get the supplies and you go get Amber from Mattie~" he skipped away towards the cars. I sighed this was going to be a disaster I could just tell. Slowly I wandered to the garage and got into my truck and started the engine. Amber was our two month old adopted daughter. She was pale, not as much as Alexia but still pale. She had dark brown hair but the tips were blond. Her eyes were a blood red but had a swirl of light blue similar to Ollie's pink swirl.

We're never going to get a break with three kids. Well maybe they'll keep each other busy. My thoughts on the new additions to our family I didn't notice time go by and I pulled up to Matt's house.

Getting out of the car I walked up and banged open the door "Hey idiot where are you?" I yelled into the house. "Oui bastard! knock next time!" He yelled back. "Nah" I said walking into his living room. He was lounging on his couch Amber asleep on his chest.

I walked over to them and picked her up. "Bye loser" he said waving lazily I flipped him off and walked out to my truck. "Well Amber now you now have two siblings try to get along".

Hopefully having three kids the same age won't be too bad.

Who am I kidding? This is going to be hell.

Authors Note: well there you have it! The prologue is done. This is the first writing I've done I'm not completely ashamed of so hopefully y'all like it! I am going to continue this so you can look forward to more!

They forgot about Hero XD that's going to surprise them when they get back.


End file.
